User blog:Ruckaman/Asura Pirates Prologue:History Awakens
On the same day of the war between the Marines VS Whitebeard pirates miles away from the war. Narrator: Thousands of leagues under the sea a huge strange looking ship, not the making of marine nor pirate was buried partically under sand. It sat there motionless as if no one was aboard and had seeweed and creatures as if being there for a century. When suddenly the ground shoke violently causing the sea creatures on and around the ship to disperse in fear. Then suddenly after a couple of minutes another more violently earthquake came causing the sand to fall revealing the full ship and its name on the right-hand and left-hand side saying in giant bold crimson words Soyo Kazego. Inside the ship a many metallic designs and features were seen everywhere as inside a lone dark room the lights suddenly came revealing a giant coffin shaped metal pod with a human size see through window and giant tubes running from it back into the walls, and a metalband with his name on it "Deus". Inside it Deus was a old looking man with white hair and beard as he seemed asleep when suddenly lights and noises started coming from the outerside of the pod. Unlocking sounds came as if unlocking a door when the front slightly opened releasing a white smoke substance slowly. Once done the door released a shock into the old man quickly and stopped as he opened his eyes. The door opened as the old man pulles a hand out grabbing the side and pulling himself out weakly at first grogy from his former status. He then steps out fully at first stumbling then he regains himself standing tall with a stern face of contemplation, and built body for his age speaking out loud. Deus:How long has it been since we put ourselves to sleep? *looking around* I see I'm still in the Soyo Kazego well then I better account everyone else and awaken them... Narrator:He leaves out the room traveling though the ship and makes it to another room one much larger with eight metal pods, four on each wall and a terminal at the end wall in the middle. Deus walks up to it seeing the windows and names one at a time six men and two women all accounted for as he reached the middle. He started typing and pushing buttons as he clicked one last one and turned and watch the same scene unfol that happened to him in his pod. Deus:Awaken my children of the past we have much work that needs to be done... Narrator:One by one they started coming from there pods uttering gibberish, sighs, remarks, each as a young looking man stepped out first quickly regaining himself after looking around. Deus spoke to him. Deus:Asura my son... Narrator:The one called Asura looks at the old man and speaks in a calm but uniquely multiple emotion filled voice. Asura:Deus-sama... Is it time already? Deus:Yes my child it is... ???Male voice:AAAHHHHH damn that nap felt like a god damn eternity. Narrator:A full grown man seemingly in his forties with a lions mane of hair and full chin stlyed beard both white and very muscular body and sword in hand steps out. ???Male voice:Huh aaahahahaha ASURA, DEUS!!!!! *lookingly geniuely glad to see both them, walks over to Asura and both expectingly as knowing the others thought grasped right hands respectively*. Asura:I see that sleep didn't dull your personality Augus. *smirks as he lets his hand go* Augus:HAHAHA it will take more then a little nap to rust me boy. *turns to Deus* gives a small serious glare* I suppose after the others wake up your going to fill us in on the mission and everything. Deus:*nods silently* ???Male voice:Hohohooo its great to see everybody waking up. Narrator:A giant sized seemingly overwieghted special armed man stands by his pod as Augus speaks to him. Augus:Wyzen you oversized bastard hahaha great too see you also. Wyzen:Good to see you as always Augus in high spirits and it seems you have kicked your drinking, women, and fighting cravings or is it that Deus has you on a leash right now hoho. *giving a wry smile to him for the fat joke* Augus:Ok ok I get it still not into for the fat jokes sorry and no I havent and never well. ???Male voice:*yawns* Could we just go back to sleep instead of bothering with all these formalities and mission. Narrator:A old man on a old seg-way comes out seeming older than Deus in appearance. Wyzen looks at the old man smiles. Wyzen:Kalrow hohohohoo!!!!! *scoops him up in a embracing hug* Kalrow:Huh Wyzen my step-son im glad your in good health but unless you wish to alter mine put me done you goof. Wyzen:Huh sorry. *puts him down* Kalrow:*coughs slightly* Now im glad to see the Soyo Kazego is in one piece and I suppose the others are gonna awaken and you will tell us the mission review and things. *pointing his kain at deus and putting it down as Deus nodded*. ???Male voice:My what a beautiful dream I was having I dreamnt of well.. Me kukukuku. Narrator: Another male who almost seemed female at first glance stepped out around his young twenties with a sitar on his back. Everyone seemed to ignore him as he yelled out. ???Male voice:HOW DARE U IGNORE A BEAUTIFUL GOD!!!! Deus:Please Sergei weren't ignoring you now settle down child. *giving him a stern look* Sergei:Huh *noticing the glare* pfft whatever you fools wouldn't know beauty if it stabbed you in the chest. ???Female Voice:I hear a contradiction surely that isn't Sergei's annoyance I hear. Narrator:A beautiful women in her twenties and long light blonde hair beautiful figure was next to step out her pod as Sergei looked in disdain. Sergei:Vera I see your beauty hasn't matured unlike your horried tongue. Vera:My not to correct you again but yet again why are you talking to yourself. *she puts her backhand to he mounth laughs elegantly* Waaahahahaha. Deus:Now now my children enough arguing... *as Vera Sergei looked at him* If I have not taught all of you anything it is this. Always cheerish the bonds you have with your friends and family no matter the bonds that hold you together cheerish them regardless. ???Girl voice: GOOD MORNING!!!!!! Narrator:Everyone looked to see a young girl with brown long braids of hair at the age of fourteen. ???Girl voice:Hey everyone... *smiling and waving at everyone* Augus:Oh Ashura its the Sadist/Mashocist doctor Mithra. Mithra:Heeeeyyy just beacuse its true doesn't mean you should go and tell everyone Augus. Everyone:*laughs* Mithra:By the way where is Oni-san? Asura:Right beside you. *points* Narrator:Mithra looks next to her a tall young man looking extremely emotionless but yet serious stood there quitely. Augus:I know his from Special Forces and all but I still will never get how he does that. *whispering to Asura* Narrator:Everyone was assembled when suddenly another last earthquake hit shaking them as evryone seemed startled at first. Mithra:What was that? Kalrow:A earthquake it would seem the Soyo Kazego is underwater. Vera:Correction that would make this a under water earthquake instead of a earthquake which would be on land. Asura:Whatever it is it hasn't stopped and getting worse. Narrator:The ground started to spilt as the ship shook as Deus was about to speak until he clutched his heart. Everyone:DEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Asura:*(thinking to himself) dammit we gotta get oursleves of this sandbar as he yells out* As Vice Captain im taking command as Captain! Mithra Vera take Deus to the medical room! Mithra & Vera:Right! Narrator: Both girls grab hold of the kneeled down Deus and help him up as he takes a look at Asura and Asura at him both staring into each others eyes as Deus nodded and Asura nodded back the two girls leaving with him. Asura: Wyzen and Yasha I need you to get to the engine room and make sure everythings ready for surfacing and optimal use! Wyzen and Yasha:*nods and takes off* Asura: Sergei Kalrow come with me to the operating room. Narrator:The Three took off running down corridors and ect as they made they way up and finally made it to the main room. Seeying all the water around the ship and instantly started flipping switches and pressing buttons. After enoug hwere pressed and signals off them turning on Asura spoke int ovocal phone that connected to the Engine room. Asura:Is everything ready. Wyzen: One sencond ahhhhh (turning a valve) NOW!!! Asura:Kalrow prepare for surface level entry all power to engines. Kalrow:Yea yea I got it. *He poked a few buttons with his cane grabbed a lever and pulled upwards* Narrator:The ship made a noise as the back propellers started turning and air started shooting from the bottom of the sheep giving bouyancy and left upwards. In a couple of minutes everyone made it to the main operating room seeing the sea foam and water wash down under them as they started shooting up. Asura:Hows Deus? Mithra:His resting now after some seditives and medicine it was a heart attack again but he will live. Kalrow:Two miles until sea surface. Narrator:As they were shooting up they passed by something in the shadows until a giant eye opened looking at them. Sergei:What was that? *shocked expression* Asura:I don't know but I think it's following after us. *serious expression* Kalrow:1 mile until sea surface entry. Narrator:The black figure turned and started chasing after them moving semi fast and huge. The Soyo Kazego came bursting out of the water landing ontop as the ray of sunlight caught all them off sheilding there eyes momentarily until adjusted to it once again. Asura:The sun. Sergei:Haaa the beautiful world only 2nd to me. Yasha*quiet* Mithra:HELLO WORLD!!!!!! Wyzen:Hohohoooo its been so long since I last seen the fresh outdoors. Augus:I wonder what drinks, women, and ifghters they got now in this unknown era. *smiling holding his sword* Vera:The vast world ready to be explored anew. *smiling elegantly* Kalrow:Naaa its nothing special *smiling a toothy smile although* Narrator: Everyone was smiling until the unknown horror they forgot about so quickly surfaced with them everyone looking in shock and awe. A giant green scaled head Sea Kings head came roaring up as it was twice as big as any sea king anyone seen. Augus:So you wanna fight huh alright 1 vs 8 seems like fair odds. Narrator:The sea king roared when suddenly multiple more heads started coming up slightly smaller but also big as the main head. Asura:*walks up next to Augus* Augus next time keep your damn mouth shut. Augus:Don't act like you don't enjoy this Asura good morning work out right after a long nap is just wat everyone needed AM I RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone else:*walks up in line on each side smiling* Wyzen:Lets see if I still got it in this old arm of mines. *clutches his armored hand into a fist energy coming off it* Yasha:*gets in a ninja like stance summons forth some energy based giant shurikens. Mithra:YEAAAA so long as I can torture on of them before it dies im down to play. *summons forth her four chakrams* Kalrow:You youngsters should know when to run away it makes things much easier in life but then again death is also a easier solution. (claps his hands together slams them on the ship haul and suumons forth a giant metal suit of armor standing behind it smiling* Vera:How stupid of this creature to think it can take me on it seems its in need of a lesson in differences. *focus chi orb into her hand size of a soccerball*. Sergei:It must have come clearly because it envys my beauty and seeks death as a solution from its ugly skin. Fine as a merciful beautiful god I will sing you a requiem of death to ease your pain. *grabs his sitar and gets in postion to start strumming* Augus:I love to drink, and sleep with beautiful women and too fight but absolutely none of it compares to how much I love my sword. *uunsheathing it with a smile a gold energy aura coming off of him until fully unsheathed and lthrows down the sheathe smiling big*. Asura:I see well then don't blame if your to rusty for battle and get yourselves killed. *He gathered energy around himself and it quickly shot towards his back and right under his arms as he had multiple arms of six three on each side with metal gauntlets*. Everyone:LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts